Robo Knight (episode)
Robo Knight is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. It is the beginning of the seven-episode story arc that introduces Robo Knight. This episode also introduces Bluefur and Bigs. It's the first appearance of the Lion Zord/Lion Mechazord, as well the Robo Knight Cards. Synopsis The mysterious Robo Knight joins the Mega Rangers. Can he help them defeat toxic mutants that threaten the Earth? Plot The Rangers go on a (literal) field trip to a big field to look for specimens for Mr. Burley's class. Jake as always is eager to be with Gia but can't. Mr. Burley then bumps himself with a rake after saying to be observant. In the Warstar Spaceship, Malkor orders Vrak to convince mutants to join on their side and then go after the Rangers. Noah and Emma spot an old chemical plant and see that toxic sludge keep seeping into the water. The teens spot a big foot footprint and the field trip is over. Mr. Burley says it is Big Foot, Jake doesn't believe it. Noah checks the sludge in his lab. Bluefur and Bigs are an underground cave and plan to stop the humans, as revenge for the sludge. Vrak make them an offer. Bluefur is going to call a mutant to help. Back with the teens, Gia isn't there so Jake heads to find him. Jake meets Gia at the lockers and are about to go to Ernie's together when they get called by Gosei. The five head to the city where Tensou sent them the coordinates. Hisser appears and faces the team. Bluefur and Bigs appear. Bluefur makes a footprint and the gang figure out the print was him. Bigs blames them for the toxins and destroying their environment. Hisser attacks them and Blue fights him individually. Yellow and Black get Bluefur and Red and Pink fight with Bigs. The five are gathered up and toxic waste is poured on them and they fall before the three mutants. A ball of light lands in a tunnel and Robo Knight walks towards them and presents himself. Malkor demands to know about Robo Knight from Vrak and demands he is destroyed. The Rangers power up and take the sludge off. Robo Knight takes down the monster. Troy summons the Sky Brother Zords and the five do the Sky Blast. Hisser knocks Robo Knight and he uses his Vulcan Cannon card and destroys the monster. The Rangers thank Robo Knight. Vrak makes the monster grow. The monster changes into a tank. Robo Knight tells them not to interfere and he morphs into the Lion Zord. The Rangers find it amazing. Lion Mechazord is created and he destroys the monster. Then, He morphs back into Robo Knight. The Rangers run to him unmorphed and ask who he is. Troy extends his hand to welcome him and he just passes him. Later, the mutants and Vrak in his Earth Armor talk about destroying Robo Knight. Tensou runs around the command center exiting for the New Ranger. Gia is mad and asks Gosei why he didn't tell her or the rest of the Rangers there was a Sixth Ranger out there. Gosei says he created Robo Knight to protect the Earth centuries ago, he gave them admirable qualities. The Earth itself woke him up. He says he might have lost some of his memories, not remembering Gosei created him or the Rangers. Gosei says their challenge is to return it as their ally. Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark - Noah Carver *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie (credit only) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley *Chris Auer - Robo Knight *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Robo Morpher *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou and Hisser *Campbell Cooley as Admiral Malkor *Jason Hood as Vrak *Jay Simon as Bluefur *Charlie McDermott as Bigs Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword, Dragon Headder, Sky Brothers Zords *Megaforce Pink - Phoenix Shot, Phoenix Headder, Sky Brothers Zords *Megaforce Black - Snake Axe *Megaforce Yellow - Tiger Claw *Megaforce Blue - Shark Bowgun *Robo Knight - Vulcan Cannon, Knight Dynamic, Lion Mechazord Notes *This episode marks the first time the Rangers have been seen inside the 'Command Center' since Mega Mission. *For the first time we see Gia showing even a little legitimate interest in Jake in this episode. *This is the first episode to feature a Silver Ranger since Power Rangers RPM's "Danger and Destiny". Errors *When the Rangers first encounter Hisser, the order they're standing in changes in the switch from original'' ''to Goseiger footage. *When Bigs agrees to form an alliance with Vrak, the Aurora Box can be seen in the background, despite the fact that Vrak hasn't given the Mutants the Aurora Box yet, due to Goseiger footage. *Due to recycling the growth shot from the episode "Stranger Ranger", a sign which has Japanese text on it can be very clearly seen in the foreground. **Also, the recycled footage means that Hisser was destroyed in a large expansive area, grew near some pillars, and then said pillars and the building when belonged to were comppletely gone when he grew. See Also (fight footage & story) (story) Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode